Red Haired Millionaire
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Seorang berandalan miliuner dengan keluarga yang hancur bertemu dengan gadis jenius yang sombongnya setengah mati. AU. R&R?
1. Bad Boy

"Woiii...Ron! Cepetan dong mandinya! Lama banget sih!" jerit cowok berambut merah yang sudah menunggu di depan kamar mandi dengan handuk tergantung di lehernya. Cowok yang dipanggil 'Ron' itu tetap cuek sambil asyik berendam di bathub yang berisi air hangat.

"Suka-suka gue dong... Lagian kenapa sih lo ngebet banget mandi di kamar mandi gue?"

"Kamar mandi gue lagi dipake sama adek gue Ron..."

"Salah sendiri bangun kesiangan" kata Ron, tetap tak peduli dengan nasib kakaknya sendiri. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dalam air. Matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan air yang merayapi wajahnya yang bolong-bolong karena jerawatan. Kakaknya hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan adik yang sebenarnya lumayan nyebelin tapi juga disayanginya itu. Ia mencoba satu trik lagi.

"Ron, _please_...gue ada _meeting_ pagi ini"

"Alah...nggak usah pake trik itu lagi, deh! Toh kalaupun ada _meeting_ pun, klien Kakak bisa nunggu. Kakak kan bosnya" sahut Ron yang suaranya sedikit terhalang dengan suara shower yang dipakainya.

"Awas lo ya! Entar nggak gue kasih diskon di Zonko loh!"

"Diskon apaan...harusnya tuh sama sodara sendiri itu GRATIS, bukan diskon. Pelit amat sih jadi kakak!"

"Week, biarin! Tokonya kan punya gue, jadi terserah gue dong!"

"Punya lo? Plis deeh...lo kan mbuatnya bareng George! Dasar sok ngaku-ngaku!"

**Red-Haired Millionaire**

**A Harry Potter Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, friendship/romance/action, AU, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is my first fic on HPI. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Bad Boy**

Ron Weasley menatap sekolah yang ada di depan matanya. Sekolah itu sangat besar dan luas, dengan fasilitas superlengkap. Umumnya sekolah itu hanya bisa dihuni oleh anak-anak borju yang ada di lingkungan Jakarta, karena biaya SPPnya yang selangit. Selain itu sekolah tadi menerapkan sistem pendidikan yang setingkat dengan luar negeri, jadi banyak juga anak-anak ekspatriat yang sekolah disini.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mobil-mobil mewah setingkat Alphard atau Ferarri hilir-mudik memasuki lapangan parkir sekolah yang mirip parkir mall saking luasnya. Ron jadi bingung saat ia hendak memarkirkan motor Ninja-nya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada mobil-mobil mengkilap yang diparkir disitu. Setelah berputar-butar, akhirnya ia menemukan parkir motor di pojok, dekat pintu keluar. Itupun hampir semua jenis motornya sekelas Harley. Tanpa buang waktu, Ron segera melaju kesana dan memarkirkan motornya.

Saat ia masuk, ia semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Meskipun semua muridnya pakai seragam, tapi mereka lebih mirip seperti cewek-cewek yang lagi _hangout_ ke mall. Tasnya, jaketnya, sepatunya...semua bermerek. Cowok-cowoknya juga tak kalah 'wah'nya dengan cewek. _Kayaknya sekolah di Singapura pindah sini deh_, batin Ron kagum. Berbeda sekali dengan jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya jadi lusuh karena berkibar-kibar ditiup angin saat perjalanan kemari. Sepatunya hanya Converse hitam yang warnanya sudah memudar. Ranselnya cuma Black ID hitam yang sudah bernoda disana-sini. Satu-satunya aksesori yang dikenakannya hanya _dog-tag_ yang dikeluarkan dari seragamnya dan jam tangan Swatch hitam.

Ia seperti ayam kampung yang kesasar ke kandang ayam kalkun.

Tapi Ron tetap tak peduli. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang dipenuhi anak-anak artis atau pejabat pemerintah, sambil mencari kelas yang akan dihadirinya. Aha, itu dia. Kelas Chemical ada di kiri jalan. Ron segera masuk ke dalam, tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah ia membuka pintu kelas itu. Sial, gurunya udah dateng!

"_Well, well, look what we have here_" kata guru tadi dengan sinis. "_You're fresmen, rite_?"

Ron hanya bisa mengangguk. Guru tadi melanjutkan,

"_Well, you should introduce yourself in front of your friends in TWO MINUTES. After that, you can enjoy your seat_" kata guru itu yang hampir seperti memaksa daripada meminta. Rambut hitam sebahunya membuat Ron muak. Dengan kaku-kaku, Ron maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri seadanya.

"_Morning. My name's Ronald Bilius W. I live in Pondok Kelapa, Jakarta. I was in 70 High School Jakarta. Nice to meet y'all_"

Suasana yang awalnya ribut mendadak jadi hening. Anak-anak itu memperhatikan Ron dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, mencari label-label bermerek yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya atau sepatunya. Tapi tidak ada yang istimewa dari cowok berambut merah berantakan yang ada di depan matanya. Alias, _total nobodies_. Semuanya kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing, tidak peduli dengan Ron lagi. Ron juga tidak peduli dengan mereka. Ia segera berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau duduk dengan seseorang yang dianggapnya 'tidak level' itu.

"_What are you waiting for, Mr. Bilius_? _Go and find your seat_!" bentak guru itu tadi, lengkap dengan pelototan dari mata _onyx_-nya. Aura hitam gelap sekonyong-konyong keluar dari tubuhnya. Ron hampir saja mau menjawab kalau tidak disela dengan seorang cowok berkacamata yang duduk di pojok sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"_Ron_! _Here, here_!"

Ron segera berjalan ke arah cowok tadi_. Bodoh amat siapa orangnya, yang penting gue bisa dapet tempat duduk dan nggak diomelin sama guru sialan tadi_, batin Ron sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi tadi. Ia sama sekali tak peduli saat cowok berkacamata tadi tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai. Kenalin, nama gue Harry"

"Ron" Ron menyalami cowok itu dengan sedikit rasa sungkan. Ia menatap wajah cowok tadi dengan teliti. Rambutnya yang hitam berantakan dan mata _emerald_-nya rasanya familiar. Tubuh kekarnya sangat kontras dengan kacamata buat yang dipakainya. Rasanya...ia pernah melihat cowok itu di TV. _Siapa ya_? Ron berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan terlintas di otaknya. Cowok yang wajah yang sama sedang mengenakan kaos sepakbola timnas.

"Lo...kan...Harry Potter, pemain timnas terkenal itu!"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Harry kebingungan.

"Eh...enggak kok, cuma...cuma ngefans aja. Hehehe" Ron jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bisa sekelas dengan pemain timnas idolanya sejak usianya masih sepuluh tahun, bahkan sebangku! Ron nyaris tak bisa menahan keinginannya agar tidak memeluk cowok berkacamata satu ini. Nanti pasaran turun dong kalo dia ketahuan hombreng alias homo, hehe.

"Waah...makasih banyak ya! Seneng deh ketemu fans sendiri, hehe"

"Ya iyalah, siapa sih yang nggak nge-fans sama lo? Kemampuan lo di lapangan itu hebat banget, tau nggak! Gue aja main sepak bola bertahun-tahun tapi belom bisa sejago lo"

"Haha, bisa aja lo. Ya semua cowok juga pasti main sepak bola dari kecil kalee...cuma gue milih buat jadi profesional" terang Harry ramah dan rendah hati. Ron jadi semakin tidak habis pikir, _mengapa cowok yang seharusnya bergaul bersama orang-orang kaya yang lain memilih untuk berteman dengan dirinya_?

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Bilius! Harap tenang!" teriak guru itu. Ron jadi mengekeret di bangkunya, takut dimarahi lagi. Anehnya, Harry santai-santai saja, malah ia menertawakan kelakuan Ron barusan.

"Biasa aja deh Ron...dia emang suka kayak gitu"

"Dia? Mukanya aja udah horor...apalagi kalau lagi marah. Hii...kayak udah mau nelen orang aja" kata Ron sambil bergidik ngeri, kalau mengingat aura hitam kelam itu seperti akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Harry jadi tertawa lagi."Emangnya siapa sih dia?"

"Severus Snape, guru tersadis yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Ngajar Kimia. Jangan harap bisa dapet nilai bagus dari dia...orang yang pinter aja dimarahin kok, apalagi yang goblok. Yaa kayak gue ini, hehehe" jelas Harry sambil cengar-cengir. "Anak-anak suka ngejek dia. Selain kejam, rambutnya itu loh, lepek banget, kayak nggak pernah keramas bertahun-tahun. Atau nggak punya stok shampo anti-berminyak, kali"

Mau tak mau Ron jadi tertawa mendengarnya, tapi ditahannya karena takut diomelin Snape lagi. Harry melanjutkan,

"Trus juga ada Horace Slughorn, guru matematika. Ya ampuun...mending mati aja deh, daripada ikut pelajarannya dia. Sumpah narsis banget! Pernah pas waktu itu dia mbawa foto-fotonya pas lagi bareng artis jadul. Dia juga sering _party_ gitu...ngundang murid-murid cewek yang cantik-cantik. Gila banget kan! Dasar tua-tua kelabing! Ceweknya sih mau-mau aja, habis dia bilang dia bisa mendongkrak nilai cewek-cewek itu" seru Harry bersemangat. Ron memperhatikan dengan seksama. _Apa sih yang membuat cowok ini mau berteman dengan gue_?

.

TEET TEEEEET

Suara bel itu membuyarkan lamunan Ron. Cowok berkacamata itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang ada di ranselnya "Gue mau ke kantin. Lo mau ikut nggak?"

"Eh? Oh iya, gue ikut kok" Ron jadi ikut berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Harry. Saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu, terdengar suara cewek dari belakang mereka.

"Harry! Harry! _Wait_!"

Harry dan Ron ikut menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang cewek yang memakai cardigan abu-abu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Rambut _brunette_ ikalnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti langkah larinya. Tangan yang satunya lagi menggandeng seorang cowok tampan yang berseragam rapi. Ia tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti gadis yang menyeret tangannya, membuat blazer hitam yang dikenakannya jadi sedikit berantakan.

"Harry~~ tungguin aku dong" kata cewek tadi dengan manja sambil memeluk tubuh kekar Harry. Harry hanya bisa cengar-cengir saat merasakan cewek cantik itu sudah ada di pelukannya. Tiba-tiba pandangan cewek bermata _hazel_ itu tertumbuk ke seorang cowok berambut merah _messy_ yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Ah-nyway_, Harry, siapa cowok gembel yang ada di sampingmu?" tanya cewek tadi dengan tanpa perasaan bersalah sambil melepas pelukannya. Harry yang semula senang dengan kedatangan cewek itu menjadi geram. Ia telah berteman dengan cewek itu selama bertahun-tahun, tapi sifatnya yang sombong dan suka merendahkan orang lain itu tetap tak kunjung hilang.

"Jaga mulut lo, Hermoine Jane Granger! Ini adalah TEMEN GUE, dan lo nggak berhak menghina temen gue!" bentak Harry. Cewek yang dipanggil Hermione itu terkejut, tak menyangka kalau teman dekatnya sendiri berani membentaknya. Di depan umum, lagi. Ron yang tahu kalau dirinya dibela oleh teman barunya hanya diam saja, tak mau memperkeruh keadaan. Cepat-cepat Hermione menyusun kata-kata pembalasan.

"Asal lo tahu ya, gue ini bertanya ke cowok ini! Bukan lo! Jadi jangan ikut campur masalah gue dengan cowok ini!" Hermione kemudian melayangkan pandangannya ke Ron. "_So, tell me_..._who are you_? _And how do you get into here_?" tanya Hermione dengan nada melecehkan. Hermione tahu persis, cowok miskin macam dia takkan mungkin berada di sekolah elit macam Hogwarts High School.

Ron menatap cewek bermata _hazel_ yang ada di depannya dengan perasaan benci. Penampilannya yang tinggi semampai dan langsing takkan mampu merubah perasaan Ron terhadap cewek sialan yang bernama Hermione itu. _Mau putih kek, cantik kek, langsing kek, kalau sombong nggak bakal guna_! batin Ron kesal. _Belum tahu dia siapa gue sebenarnya_..._lihat saja nanti_!

Cowok berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione. Seringai lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nama gue Ron, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Salam kenal"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: halo semua~ aku adalah author baru yang mencoba keberuntungan di fic HPI ini :D salam kenal :D

Oke, kembali ke Author Notes. Maaf banget buat semua fans HP kalo hampir semua tokohnya jadi OOC disini...huhu...I can't help it T_T. Ron jadi kubuat lebih cool karena kadang-kadang di beberapa film atau bukunya HP itu Ron bisa jadi dingin (pas dia lagi jeles atau kelaperan). Trus tentang Harry...well...aku mau nulis dia itu pemain Quidditch, tapi pasti nggak bakalan nyambung, jadi aku buat dia jadi anggota timnas aja ;) toh kebanyakan anggota timnas taun ini terkenal kok, kayak Gonzales ato Irfan Bachdim ^^. Terakhir...pasti banyak yang protes ya, kenapa Hermione aku buat judes gitu? Hehehe...gomen ya . abis di buku pertama HP Hermione kan asalnya sombong karena nggak ada yang bisa menyamai kepinterannya, wkwk.

Review? Komen? Kritik? Saran? Semua diterima disini XD


	2. Vain Girl

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal dengan Weasley Corporation?

Weasley Corporation, perusahaan yang diwariskan turun temurun dari keluarga Weasley dan bergerak di bidang _pulp and paper_. Nama Weasley Corporation semakin melejit saat perusahaan itu diambil alih oleh Arthur Weasley, ayah Ron. Ia berani merambah ke dunia properti dan bisnis perumahan, sesuatu yang awalnya diremehkan oleh orang-orang pada waktu itu. Tak disangka, beberapa tahun kemudian permintaan konsumen untuk permukiman melonjak tinggi, membuat Weasley Corp. semakin sukses tak alang kepalang. Seolah itu semua tak cukup, Arthur juga mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota DPR, membuat popularitasnya semakin meningkat.

Kekayaan keluarga Weasley semakin meningkat ketika anak-anaknya yang berjumlah 5 orang itu mengikuti jejak kesuksesannya. Percy Weasley, anak tertua dalam keluarga memilih untuk mengambil jalur yang sama dengan ayahnya: menjadi anggota DPR. Meskipun Arthur senang, tapi ia juga khawatir dengan nasib Weasley Corp. karena Percy tidak mau berurusan dengan tetek-bengek perusahaan. Putra kedua dan ketiga yang kembar identik, Fred dan George Weasley juga tidak peduli dengan perusahaan yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka. Mereka lebih sibuk mengurusi Zonko's Joke Shop, toko yang menjual alat-alat untuk mengerjai orang lain–sangat khas Fred dan George. Awalnya mereka hanya iseng saja saat membangun toko itu, tapi semakin lama pengunjungnya semakin banyak, membuat Weasley bersaudara itu semakin kewalahan. Perlahan-lahan laba toko itu merangkak naik. Para pengamat bisnis menyimpulkan, hanya soal waktu sebelum kekayaan Weasley bersaudara itu dapat mengalahkan kekayaan ayahnya sendiri.

Sayangnya, kehidupan rumah tangganya tak sesukses pekerjaannya. Beberapa bulan lalu, Arthur Weasley bercerai dengan istrinya, Molly, seorang _chef_ di hotel bintang lima yang wajahnya sering menghiasi layar kaca. Entah apa alasan yang membuat mereka berpisah, karena mereka tidak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut. Semenjak mereka bercerai, Arthur tidak mood lagi mengurusi Weasley Corp. dan memilih untuk fokus mengabdi untuk pemerintah. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mewariskan perusahaan itu ke anak laki-laki terakhir yang dimiliknya, Ron Weasley. Sementara adik Ron, Ginny Weasley dijadikan sebagai direktur salah satu cabang di perusahaan itu.

Sekarang, Ron Weasley mengatur jalannya Weasley Corporation dan menjadi miliuner dalam umur yang sangat muda.

**Red-Haired Millionaire**

**A Harry Potter Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, friendship/romance/action, AU, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

**A/N**: this is my first fic on HPI. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Vain Girl**

"Jadi...selama ini...kamu..." Hermione tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Ron barusan terpaku, seolah-olah waktu berhenti. Mereka sulit percaya kalau anak baru yang penampilannya seperti anak kampung abis main layangan itu adalah pemilik perusahaan besar. Ron tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lo...Ron Weasley? Pemilik Weasley Corp.? Kok gue nggak pernah liat lo di TV?" tanya cowok yang digandeng Hermione itu berusaha memecah keheningan. Rambut pirang-putihnya sangat kontras dengan blazer hitam yang dipakainya.

"_I hate publication. And by the way_, jangan pernah memandang seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja, karena bisa jadi orang itu LEBIH BAIK daripada lo" Setelah memberi 'kata-kata bijaksana' itu, Ron berbalik dan menggandeng Harry. "Yuk, Har, kita ke kantin sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kok lo nggak kaget sih pas gue bilang kalo gue itu pemilik Weasley Corp.?" tanya Ron saat mereka berdua sibuk mengunyah makan siang mereka di kantin. Walaupun judulnya 'kantin', tapi tempat ini lebih cocok disebut _cafe_ internasional. Ruangannya yang luas dan _cozy_ membuat murid-murid betah disana. Beberapa ada yang asyik mengerjakan tugas atau surfing internet –kantin itu menyediakan free Wi-Fi. Sistem kantin tersebut seperti kantin di sekolah luar negeri, setiap orang yang ingin makan tinggal mengambil makanan itu di rak kaca dengan _tray_ yang telah disediakan. Ron mengambil makaroni pedas dan _soft drink_, sementara Harry mengambil pizza dan _lemon tea_.

"Gue udah tau kok" jawab Harry pendek sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_-nya. Mendengar kata-kata Harry, Ron terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kok...lo...bisa...tau sih?"

"_Piece of cake_. Gue tahu semua keluarga Weasley rambutnya merah, dan...pas gue liat berita perceraian orangtua lo di TV, kabarnya lo langsung keluar dari sekolah lo yang lama, iya kan? Jadi pas ada anak baru yang rambutnya merah juga dan nama belakangnya berinisial W, gue langsung yakin kalau itu elo" jelas Harry panjang lebar. Awalnya Ron tersanjung karena ada orang yang mengikuti perkembangan dirinya, tapi setelah itu ia cemberut lagi karena Harry berteman dengan dirinya karena dia orang kaya. _Terus buat apa dong gue mati-matian nyembunyiin nama belakang gue_? gerutu Ron kesal.

Melihat perubahan raut muka Ron, Harry jadi bingung sendiri. "Emang tadi gue salah ya informasinya?"

"Eeh...e-enggak kok. Pada awalnya gue seneng temenan sama lo karena lo udah baik sama gue sejak awal, meskipun temen-temen yang lain ngejauhin gue semua. Gue kira lo emang bener-bener tulus temenan sama gue. Ternyata..." Ron menundukkan wajahnya, membiarkan Harry melanjutkan sendiri kata-katanya. Ia memainkan jari-jemarinya, khasnya kalau lagi cemas atau takut.

.

"Gue emang tulus temenan sama lo kok"

Ron mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Harry Potter yang menjadi bintang di lapangan hijau itu katanya tulus berteman dengan anak pemilik perusahaan raksasa? Kok rasanya _klise_ sekali ya?

"Haha, udah deh nggak usah kaget kayak gitu. Gue juga mau temenan sama lo karena gue rasa...lo itu temen yang baik. Lo nggak pamer kekayaan kayak anak lain disini, meskipun sebenernya lo bisa" jelas Harry lagi. "Banyak anak-anak sini yang kekayaannya dari orang tuanya malah menyombongkan diri masing-masing. Tapi elo...enggak, meskipun keluarga lo kaya tujuh turunan. Lo masih mau mengurusi Wesaley Corp. meskipun lo masih muda. Lo bener-bener bekerja pake keringet sendiri, nggak cuma ngandelin harta orang tua. Makanya kehidupan lo masih tetep sederhana. Lo masih pake tas atau sepatu yang masih layak pake. Gue bener-bener salut sama lo"

Ron menatap mata _emerald_ yang berada dibalik lensa bening itu. Tidak ada sorot mata kelicikan, kedengkian, atau kebencian. Sebaliknya, mata itu menunjukkan kesungguhan kalau ia benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Ron. Ron tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Harry barusan, raut mukanya kembali cerah. Tapi untuk memastikan, cowok berambut merah itu bertanya sekali lagi.

"Har?"

"Ya?"

"Kalo misalnya...uhm...gue bukan orang kaya, gimana?"

"Kaya atau miskin, gue nggak peduli. _Your attitude can't be bought by money, rite_?" Harry mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang diberikan khusus untuk sahabanya yang baru. Ron membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

* * *

><p>"...Jadi, pada tahun 1927, George Washington telah..." Samar-samar terdengar suara wanita <em>mid-thirty<em> asyik berbicara sendiri di depan kelas. Lebih tepatnya, dia berbicara dengan papan tulis yang ada di hadapannya dan bukan dengan murid-muridnya yang masih terjaga. Sisanya sudah teler karena sistem pengajaran wanita itu, Mrs. McGonagall, seperti kaset lagu _oldies_ yang rusak karena di-_replay_ ratusan kali, hehehe. Setengah murid-muridnya yang masih terjaga itu juga termasuk Harry, Ron, dan beberapa siswa lain yang tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran Sejarah. Yah, termasuk Hermione dan pacarnya, sih. Mereka berdua justru asyik 'mojok' di sudut kelas.

.

"Tapi gue masih penasaran, kok lo bisa temenan sama si sombong Hermione itu sih?" tanya Ron keheranan setelah selesai nontonin kegiatan pacaran mereka dengan jijik. Harry cuma tertawa mendengarnya.

"_For your information_, dia itu temen gue dari kecil...gue udah ngganggep dia sebagai saudara, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dari dulu dia memang seperti itu, tapi sebenernya dia baik kok"

"Baik apanya...dasar kucing garong! Sombongnya nggak ketulungan! Emang apa sih, yang bagus dari dia?"

"_Well_, dia itu model terkenal. Wajahnya biasa nampang di majalah mode, atau _runway_ bergengsi macam _Fashion Week_. Gue nggak terlalu ngerti sih, yang jelas dia memang jadi bintang baru di dunia _entertainment_. Selain itu dia juga pinter. Pekerjaannya sebagai model nggak mempengaruhinya untuk selalu masuk sepuluh besar. Baru-baru ini dia menerbitkan novel, dan jadi _best seller_. Tau kan novel yang judulnya 'Serendipity?'"

"Hah? Jadi 'Serendipity' itu...yang nulis Hermione? Gila..." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya, mengingat kalau buku itu adalah salah satu favoritnya sejak ia membelinya seminggu lalu. Harus diakui, novel yang berisi tentang kisah percintaan yang ber-setting di zaman perang itu memang bagus. Tapi sayangnya, buku itu ditulis oleh seorang cewek yang sudah membuat Ron ilfeel pada pandangan pertama. _Iih...sori aja yah! Gue bakal bakar nih buku! _batin Ron dalam emosinya yang mendadak membara.

"Yups. Gue juga sempet nggak percaya sih, soalnya dimana-mana tuh...jarang banget ada cewek cantik, tapi juga pinter! Biasanya kan cantik-cantik tapi otaknya kosong, atau pinter-pinter tapi kacamatanya tebel. Tapi Hermione beda. Dia bisa matahin mitos itu semua. Sekarang dia jadi terkenal banget di sekolah. Kalau kata anak-anak sih..._alpha female_"

"Tapi buat apa coba kalau perilakunya nggak sehebat ketenarannya?" dengus Ron kesal. Merasa kalau ia semakin kesal kalau membicarakan cewek satu itu, ia mencoba mengganti topik. Tentu saja tidak jauh-jauh dari Hermione "Trus, trus...cowoknya itu siapa sih? Kok kayaknya gue pernah lihat..."

"Tentu saja lo pernah lihat. Dia kan Draco Malfoy, gimana sih? "

"Malfoy? Ooh...pemilik Malfoy Enterprises itu ya? Perusahaan raksasa yang berkuasa di bagian furnitur itu kan?" tebak Ron. Harry mengangguk. "Abis rambut ubanannya ngingetin gue sama saingan kerja bokap due dulu, pas dia masih megang Weasley Corp. Kalau nggak salah namanya Malfoy juga"

"Mungkin yang lo lihat dulu itu bapaknya, Lucius Malfoy. Sampai sekarang perusahaannya masih dipegang dia, kok. Draco cuma numpang terkenal aja. Masih hebatan lo, kali, bisa megang banyak perusahaan sendirian"

"Gue nggak bener-bener sendirian kok, kan adek gue masih mbantu gue juga. Bedanya dia dipekerjakan di cabang perusahaan" ujar Ron, lalu ia bercerita tentang adiknya, Ginny yang juga pindah ke Hogwarts High School tahun ini juga. Bedanya, Ron dan Ginny terpaut setahun.

"Eh? Ginny yang itu? Itu adek lo?" Harry terkejut saat tahu kalau Ginny Weasley, anak baru yang dalam sekejap bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang karena sifatnya yang kalem dan anggun itu. Selain itu dia juga cantik, membuat semua cowok betah memandanginya. _Including Harry himself, of course_. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia berusaha mengorek banyak informasi tentang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu dari teman sebangkunya a.k.a calon kakak iparnya.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Lo naksir dia?" tebak Ron tanpa basa-basi. Kontan saja kalimat terakhir itu membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Harry yang putih.

"Semua cowok normal pasti naksir dia lah..." jawab Harry sekenanya, pipinya masih memerah. "Jadi...gimana? Lo bisa comblangin gue sama dia, nggak?"

"Yaah...liat aja nanti. Gue kan nggak tau selera adek gue kayak gimana. Ntar kalau lo mau..." Tiba-tiba perkataan Ron dipotong oleh suara ketukan penghapus papan tulis di atas meja.

"_Okay, class_! Saya akan membagi kelas ini menjadi pasangan-pasangan secara acak. Setiap pasangan mempunyai tugas untuk membuat makalah dan slide show tentang Perang Dunia II. Minggu depan kalian harus mengumpulkannya dan mempresentasikan di depan kelas. Ada yang mau ditanyakan mengenai tugas ini?" Suara Mrs. McGonagall yang nyaring berusaha menyeruak masuk ke sela-sela pembicaraan para siswa yang tumpah tindih. Mendengar kata-kata 'tugas', 'makalah', 'presentasi', semua murid XI IPA 1 otomatis terdiam ketakutan, tapi tak urung juga mereka penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

Setelah puas mendapat ketenangan di dalam kelas, Mrs. McGonagall tersenyum tipis, lalu bangkit dari mejanya dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk kaca besar di bawah meja. Mangkuk itu beris gulungan kertas kecil-kecil, seperti yang biasa Ron lihat di acara undian di TV dan arisan keluarga. Wanita itu memasukkan tangan dan mulai mengobok-obok isinya sebentar, lalu kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kalian bisa maju satu-persatu dan mengambil undian yang ada di mangkuk ini. Setiap undian yang akan kalian dapat berisi sebuah angka. Angka itu adalah nomor urut kelompok kalian. Siapapun yang mendapat undian yang sama, harap menuliskan nama kalian di papan tulis sesuai dengan urutan kelompok tadi dan berkumpul dengan pasangannya. Setelah itu kalian bebas berdiskusi tentang tugas kalian. Nah, silahkan maju, dan sekali lagi, jangan ribut, jangan berebut. Semuanya akan mendapat giliran"

Satu-persatu siswa maju ke depan dan mengambil undiannnya. Saat giliran Ron tiba, cowok berambut merah itu maju dan mengamati sekilas kertas undian yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dasar mangkuk. Isi mangkuk itu hanya separo, karena Ron berada di urutan tengah-tengah. Otak Ron berputar cepat, berusaha untuk menebak isi tiap undian yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Salah mengambil, ia bisa menyesal seumur hidup karena bekerjasama dengan orang yang salah. Sambil merapalkan doa-doa yang dihapalnya, Ron memasukkan tangannya ke mangkuk itu dan mengambil salah satu kertas undian dengan memejamkan mata. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya gulungan kertas itu.

"Tiga belas" gumam Ron sambil menuliskan nomor undiannya di papan tulis, lalu kembali lagi ke bangkunya. Dilihatnya Harry sudah siap-siap berdiri untuk menyambut gilirannya.

"Semoga kita satu kelompok, ya, Har" ujar Ron sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pemain sepakbola itu. Harry hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu berjalan maju ke depan meja. Tanpa pikir panjang Harry mengambil salah satu undian yang ada dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapa ia harus berkerjasama, karena ia sudah mengenal baik semua murid yang ada di kelas ini,begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara Ron masih baru di sini, dan satu-satunya yang teman yang dekat dengan dirinya baru Harry saja. Ron yang setengah berharap nama harry berada tepat di bawah namanya, kini mendesah kecewa. Nomor undian yang dipilih Harry adalah 20, jauh sekali dengan miliknya. Ron kembali memperhatikan setiap siswa yang maju untuk mengambil undian, namun masih tak ada satupun yang menuliskan namanya di nomor 13.

Sampai akhirnya tibalah giliran Hermione yang duduk bersama Draco di belakang sendiri. Dengan angkuhnya ia melenggang melewati murid-murid lain yang dianggapnya tidak selevel dengannya. Dagunya dinaikkan, dadanya dibusungkan, pandangannya melawan gravitasi. Setelah sampai, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang putih dan mulus itu ke dalam mangkuk, lalu mengambil sebuah undian dan membacanya sekilas. Tiba-tiba mulutnya menganga lebar, karena nomor undian yang sekarang ada di genggamannya adalah: tiga belas.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: hehe, akhirnya selesai juga ini chap XD. Maaf sekali buat semua readers dan reviewers yang menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fic ini, aku memang lagi fokus dengan pembuatan fic Love You For Eternity. Tapi sumpah aku nggak ngangka kalau hits & visitor yang kudapat bisa sebanyak ini! Kirain bakal dapet banyak flame, hehe. Abis aku masih baru di fandom ini ^^. Muakasih banyaaak yaa untuk semua kritik dan masukan yang membangun dari kalian semua~~ *hug*.

Eh, tapi pada nyadar ga kalo dari kemarin aku membuat Harry dan Ron berasa jadi kayak pasangan homo, bukan temen biasa? Dari makan bareng di kantin sampai gandengan tangan (eh, tapi temen biasa juga kayak gitu yah?). Bahkan sampai di scene pas Harry ngomong ke Ron "_Your attitude can't be bought by money, rite_?" itu sebenernya kata-kata 'attitude' adalah 'heart'. Bneran! Gak boong! Parah banget kan kalo aku sampe nge-pairing kedua orang ini? Huhu...padahal trending pairing disni kalo gak Drarry ya Dramione. Memang sih ada Dramione, tapi bukan itu pairing utamanya. Sowrry bangeeeet buat semua Drarry FC, aku terpaksa membuat tokoh favorit kalian deket sama Ron (bukan, sekali lagi mereka bukan sho-ai, apalagi yaoi. Ugh, jangan sampe deeh... T_T)

Oh iya, banyak-banyaklah memberi review untuk mempercepat apdetan~ :D


End file.
